Going A CarolingAnime Style
by Yuriko Tsukino
Summary: Crossover. See inside for complete list. Rated for Yaoi references.
1. 12 Days of Anime

A/N: I didn't write this alone; I had help from my roommates Alice, San-chan, and WhAt?. I don't own any of the serries mention here (though all of us wish we owned the bishonen!) The serries in this and the following chapters include: Gravitation, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Saiyuki, Host Club, Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy, Iny Yasha, and Fruits Basket, and Full Metal Panic, though mostly it's Saiyuki. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS!

On the first day of Christmas my Otaku gave to me:

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the second day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the third day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the fourth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the fifth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the sixth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the seventh day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the eighth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Eight Boys with issues

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the ninth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Nine Sits for Inu Yasha

Eight Boys with issues

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the tenth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Ten scary fan girls

Nine Sits for Inu Yasha

Eight Boys with issues

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the eleventh day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Eleven Gundam series

Ten scary fan girls

Nine Sits for Inu Yasha

Eight Boys with issues

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee

On the twelfth day of Christmas my otaku gave to me:

Twelve Members of the Zodiac

Eleven Gundam serries

Ten scary fan girls

Nine Sits for Inu Yasha

Eight Boys with issues

Seven Celestial Warriors

Six Host Club members

Five Gundam pilots

Four Sanzo party members

Three copies of Kakashi

Two Elric Brothers

One confused Suichi and some parts to a mecha's left knee


	2. Deck the Halls with Bishonen

A/N: another complilation. this one from San-chan, Alice and I. Again, I don't own anything. (neither do my roomies)

Deck the halls with bishonen

fa la la la la la la la la

Let us gaze at these men

fa la la la la la la la la

Suichi dons his gay apparel

fa la la la la la la la la

While Yuki rips his Christmas Carol

fa la la la la la la la la

See the censored scene before us

fa la la la la la la la la

Stroke the bishi, join the chorus

fa la la la la la la la la

follow me for bishi pleasure

fa la la la la la la la la

Parental warnings means manga pleasure

fa la la la la la la la la

Watch as Gojyo makes some passes

fa la la la la la la la la

Smiling at the ladies asses

fa la la la la la la la la

Sing we joyous all together

fa la la la la la la la la

As we watch the boys in leather

fa la la la la la la la la


	3. Jingle Bells

A/N: More carols by me and my roomies! This one is Saiyuki Jingle Bells, or Saiyuki has a bad day.

Driving through the sand

In a dragon that's a jeep

Over the dunes we go

yelling all the way

Sanzo smacks Goku

making Gojyo laugh

what fun it is to ride and scream

A saiyuki song tonight

Jingle bells Sanzo yells

goku stole some eggs

Hikaru lost a wheel

and the demons got away


	4. Walking in a Bishi Wonderland

Fangirls scream, are you listening

In the lane, suichi's sparkling

A beautiful sight

we're happy tonight

walking in a bishi wonderland

Gone away is gone away is bad dubbing

Here to stay is good subbing

We sing a love song

As we go along

Walking in a bishi wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

But make sure Soske's not around

He'll say: What's your mission

We'll say: are you kiddin?

Isn't that why _you_ came to town?

Run fast as he brings the school down!

Later on, we'll conspire

As we dream by the fire

To face unafraid

the fanfics we've made

Walking in a bishi wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Barton

Until Catherine knocks it down

When it snows, ain't it thirillin'

to see the bishies chillin'

We'll frolic and play, the fangirl way

Walking in a winter wonderland


	5. Joy to the World

Joy to the world the boys are nude

May fangirls recieve their kings

Let every heart prepare them room

And Heaven and fangirls sing

And heaven and fangirls sing

And heaven and heaven and fangirls sing

Joy to the world Saiyuki reigns

Let men their songs employ

While fangirls flood, rocks hills and plains

repeat the sounding joy

repeat the sounding joy

repeat, repeat the sounding joy

No more let cruel cutting grow

Let's see nakedness abound!

They come to make their blessings flow

Far as fangirls are found

far as fangirls are found

far as, far as fangirls are found

Let yaoi rule the world with truth and nakedness

And let the fangirls prove

the glories of yaoiness

and the wonders of boy-boy love

and the wonders of boy-boy love

and the wonders, and the wonders of boy boy love


	6. Sosuke the Snowman

A/N: this one was written by San-chan and Alice. Again, we don't own anything!

Sosuke the snowman

was a poor disturbed soul

With a pipe bomb and plastic explosives

And a suit made out of metal

Sosuke the snowman

was a nightmare they say

He was crazy as hell but the students know

how he came to visit one day

There must have been a bomb

in that package they found

For when they gave it to him

he blasted it to smithereens

Sosuke the snowman was as crazy as can be

And the students say he could blast away

better than the military

Boom crash boom crash

look at Sosuke go

boom crash boom crash

shooting at principal Joe

Sosuke the snowman

knew they were on his trail that day

so he said "let's run and i have a gun

Now before they take me away."

Down to the school

With a gun in his hand

Running here and there, all around the square

Sayin', "Catch me if you can!"

he led them down the streets of town

right to the MP

And only paused a moment when

the MP hollered "Halt!"

Sosuke the snowman

had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye and all the students cried

When he said "I'll be back one day."

Boom Crash Boom Crash

Look at Sosuke go

Boom Crash Boom Crash

Shooting at Principal Joe

He'll be back, yes he will

Again someday

Hope we don't see Sosuke next year!


End file.
